Pure Energy
by Kylo Izanagi
Summary: Im Back (yay) and im bringing some kfp human au (Summary inside) tipo of course
1. Prologue

Hi Its Kitaru Hakiashi... after some account complications im back and still writing

This is a human au of kfp, this also happens to be my first kfp fanfic ever, and first fanfic on the new account.. i hope you enjoy, and without further ado here is

Pure Energy

As the sun rose, the city began fill with life. People coming out to get the daily paper. Among these people was Tigress, jumping from roof to roof on her way to school. Her life used to be so exciting, there was a new villain to fight almost everyday, now she was on her way to high school and joining normal clubs. She no longer got the sudden rush of being alive... Then again she was safe, nothing dangerous could possibly happen to her right? Isn't that what he wanted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trains weren't the best way to travel. But for Po it was the most soothing... and

After losing his sight, and seven years of living with his master "Oogway", it felt good to be home. Walking to his old home, Po saw the chi of almost everything that lived. To be honest all the different types of chi were confusing to him, but he soon found the house he once called home. Stepping into the old home, po's mind was instantly filled with happy childhood memories.

"Po i -is that really you?" Po turned around to see his twin sister. She was dressed just how he remembered her, a red tank top with yoga pants. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to Po, and hugged him tightly.

" Po!?" Po's father Li shan called out as he entered the scene. Tears in his weary eyes. His face looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. Li shan squeezed them both in a bear hug.(get it, im so funny) Po quickly embraced them both shedding a few tears as well.

"I missed you guys" Po said, slowly pulling away. Then he noticed their saddened expressions.

"Let me guess" Mei Mei said bitterly, her jet black hair covering her eyes.

"How long are you staying " Po was a little shocked, but soon chuckled before saying

" Pretty much the rest of my life." In an instant their faces were beaming with happiness. This was Po's home, and this time ge planned to stay. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well i hope i haven't gotten rusty. And i promise the next chapter (depending on reviews) will be much longer

Hakiashi Out XD


	2. Shattering Past

I literally got a review within 30 minutes of posting the first chapter that must be like a world record or something.

Any ways here is chapter 2 Of

Pure Energy

The next three days for Po were spent reconnecting with family and friends. After all he did spend 7 years training to master chi. He'd heard from just about everyone, even his long time rival Tai lung. Po had been extremely happy to be with everyone again, but quickly noticed that Tigress was no where to be found.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mei Mei was currently in her room listening to her music and checking her social media when she heard Po enter.

"Hey Po, what's up?" She asked, receiving a sigh from Po before he explained.

"Um well i was wondering if by any chance you've seen Tigress?" Mei mei's expression dropped a bit before answering.

"Well no ones seen or talked to her in 7 years." Po's eyes widened at this. She really never moved on. Suddenly he felt guilty of his actions. Mainly because he remembers the exact day he left...

FLASHBACK

There they stood. Their bodies covered in bruises, blood dripping slowly from their hands, and a dead warlord beneath them. Sure they'd won, but at a terrible price. Po's usually jade green eyes were now faded drastically.

"We did it!" A young Tigress exlaimed waving her hands in the air. Po would have loved to see the look on her face... That is if he could see.

"Umm not to spoil your celebration Ti." Po laughed nervously before continuing

"But i kinda might have lost my sight." Po murmured, turning her way. Her laughter quickly died as she faced him. Her hand caressed his cheek as she felt a tear slide down her face. Soon they were crying silent tears. As they walked through the mysterious portal they were blinded by the sunlight.

"So bright" Po whispered to himself. Even though he was blind , he could not see the energy radiating off of the sun. Suddenly laughter was heard behind them, the distinctive laughter of the great master Oogway.

"Disorienting isn't it." Oogway said, a smile gracing his face. Tigress looked at Po and then back at Oogway.

"Don't worry he'll see again in time" Oogway said, answeing her question before she even asked. Po had made up his mind to go with Oogway, but before they left Tigress asked,

" Will I ever see you again?" She walked towards po, tears still falling from her face .

"Who knows, maybe tomorrow, maybe 7years, no one can tell." As wise as Oogway was, Tigress was still skeptical. Po embraced her one last time, kissing her cheek lingering for what seem like ages.

"Tigress, please promise me something" Po whispered.

"You'll stay away from all this." Po caressed her cheek one last time before disappearing off with Oogway.

FLASH BACK

OVER

Po almost teared up at the memory.

"Well umm thanks sis, maybe I'll see her at school." He told her, but honestly he was reassuring himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tigress felt different today, less serious than usual. She actually managed to smile at breakfast, which surprised her father greatly. On her way to her classes, she began looking for her friend veronica (Viper), she knows that they haven't spoken in a while but today she feels ready to be "normal" again. But as she began checking the hallways she saw a quick flash of black and white. She just dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her. Until she saw him. He wore his trademark black hoodie, and hiss hair untamed as ever. She backed up slowly as she whispered to herself.

"Po"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There you go, i hope you enjoyed, i dont even remember the last time I found it to be so easy to write.

Anyways dont forget to review fav following etc... Until next time

Hakiashi Out XD!


	3. Picking Up The Pieces Of A Broken Heart

Sup! Im so glad that you guys liked the second chapter. Also to answer 'Random Reviewer 1's question, yes they are human, i find it easier to write action scenes that way.

Anyways enough of my rambling here is chapter 3 of

Pure Energy

"P-Po!" Tigress backed up slowly and hid behind the lockers, earning strange looks from her fellow school mates. So instead of finding Veronica, she hurried straight to class forgetting to get her books from her locker.

Po felt weird coming to high school, mostly because everyone kept staring at him like he was some kind of freakish animal. As lunch period rolled around, Po was glad not to be the center of attention. Everyone swarmed around the lunch serving table like buzzards around road kill as the lunch lady brought out the tacos and set them on the table. Po feared it would be a long day.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tigress sighed in relief as she walked into the hallway. She didn't share any morning classes with him. But her anxiety returned when she saw him in the lunch room. So she awkwardly,(and i mean very awkwardly) scooted to her usual seat, her eyes never leaving Po. Little did she know... he saw her already

She was the first thing he noticed. Some how ge managed not to burst out in laughter, especially after he saw her awkwardly scooting past him. As she sat down, he turned toward her, and finally the moment of truth.

To Tigress, Po seemed to be anylizing her, and she stared into his eyes she remembered that faded color in his eyes that was still there. A tear subconsciously made it's way down her cheek, and he must've noticed because turned quickly to his lunch and just stared. For the rest of lunch they just sat like that...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Soon it was time to head home, and Po had decided to finally talk to

Tigress. The only problem was that she kept running from him.

Tigress quickly turned the corner and ran, as this had been the 5'th time she'd almost bumped into him. Surely her father would scold her for being late, but that thought was for later, now she needed to focus on avoiding Po. She turned another corner, and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She thought she was in the clear. Until she heard someone else panting beside her, who turned out to be none other than Po himself.

"So who we runnin from?" Po jokingly asked. A toothy grin plastered on his face. But he never got an answer since Tigress was on the floor...unconscious.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tigress woke up to find herself moving, walking yo be exact, but she looked down and her legs were suspended in the air, swaying back and forth slowly. She suddenly realized that Po was carrying her, and quickly jumped of.

"Whats wrong with you!?" Tigress bellowed. Po simply looked at her with shock , and confusion.

"So you did want to be left unconscious on the school floor" Po said sarcastically, earning a glare from Tigress.

"Well no but-"

"Good, so you're welcome"

Tigress felt like punching something, untill she realized that they weren't in the neighborhood, they were walking through the downtown area. Po led her into a Cafe called 'Pings Coffee and Cookies'. As they sat down, Po began to shift nervously.

"Look, there's no easy way to explain this but i want to atleast say im sorry." Po sighed, before continuing.

"Yes i know it was selfish of me to leave, but I want you to know there wasn't a day that I didn't think of you."Po said in almost a whisper.

Tigress stared into Po's eyes, and suddenly she wasn't angry or sad, but curious, which led her to ger question.

"Why, what was so important that you had to leave me, all of us fir 7 years."

Po's expression, dropped a bit, there was no easy way to explain.

"Chi. After my sight was gone, Ogway showed how to use chi, to see the life energy in everything around me, and... if i can get my sight back, my REAL sight, then ill finally master chi."

Po thought he'd gotten through to her, but tgen her expression turned to one of disgust.

"So you left us for power." Tigress yelled, and by now people were starting to stare so she ran out, Po right behind her. She managed to make it to the park before he caught up to her. Po wrapped his arms around her as she began crying.

"Why, WHY you stupid selfish jerk, you- you" Tigress's angry shouts turned into sad sobs. Tears falling relentlessly. Po just hugged her tighter until she stopped.

"Get away from me!" Tigress yelled, violently pushing Po away. Po was out of options. He closed the distance between them again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, all of his emotions pouring into her. Tigress's eye's open wide, before closing again, and kissing back. As Po pulled away he kept staring into her sun kissed orange eyes.

"I never left for power, I left because if i didn't, I would never truly see you again." Po said with such sincerity that Tigress couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you"Tigress whispered, hugging him tightly. They soon made it back to Tigress's house, and were now standing on her porch.

"Well this is my stop." Tigress said, the wind blowing through her crimson hair.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Po inquired, his eyes hopeful. She kissed him before replying.

"Im sure you will." And with that she went inside her house leaving Po alone with his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Where were you?" Mei Mei asked as soon as Po got in the door. She noticed his cheeks flushed, and a goofy grin on his face.

"I'll tell you all about it, just let me eat & shower first."Po said, yawning as ge made his way up stairs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tigress was glad her father was out. Sye really didn't want to try to explain what happened earlier, but she had to tell someone. So of all the people she calls Veronica to share the news.

"Sup bestie" Veronica said, polishing her nails. Tigress stretched out on her bed and looked out the window.

"You won't believe what happened today "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and im sorry it took so long, anyways like, fav ,and especially Review.

Hakiashi Out XD!


End file.
